this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
This War of Mine Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! This War of Mine is a PC game set in wartime, in which you do not play as an elite soldier, rather a group of civilians trying to survive in a besieged city; struggling with lack of food, medicine and constant danger from snipers and hostile scavengers. Even if this wiki is free for edit., you don't wanna cause trouble here, trust me. About This Game The game provides an experience of war seen from an entirely new angle. The pace of This War of Mine is imposed by the day and night cycle. During the day snipers outside stop you from leaving your refuge, so you need to focus on maintaining your hideout: crafting, trading and taking care of your survivors. At night, take one of your civilians on a mission to scavenge through a set of unique locations for items that will help you stay alive. Make life-and-death decisions driven by your conscience. Try to protect everybody from your shelter or sacrifice some of them for longer-term survival. During war, there are no good or bad decisions; there is only survival. The sooner you realize that, the better. - 11 Bit Studios Related Links Donate to the children affected by war -- supported by the studio. This War of Mine - Official Game Page -- This War of Mine - Steam Page Game Features * Tools * Weapons * Items * Crafting * Locations * Characters * Special Events Game Guides, Tips, and Tricks * Put them here, because as of now none of us know what to do! * Retart the game if you do not like how your party. I think the best survivors are: Boris or Marko, Roman, and Arica (I don't think you can get it in restart). * Find the traders soft spot, the only trader that doesn't have one is the one that knocks on your door, only buy from him if your desperate. * Travelling trader is a useful source of scrap, stuff and boards - large amount of these items would cost you one or two expensive things, but save a night of routine scavenge with full backpack. * Block all holes in shelter (Crafting - Boards) as fast as you can and reinforce your door. This will save you a lot of stolen resources and wounds during the night stands against looters. * Beds are vital for survival, they allow you to order them to sleep during the day, allow shelter`s habitants rest faster, and increase their mood rather than getting poor sleep. * Don`t ignore your characters` addictions unless they are well fed and rested. They will commit suicide because of depression before other survivors if their needs are not taken care of. * Booze will cheer up your mass murdering scavenger. They say that egoist Bruno is the best candidate for such actions. * If you are low on bullets and don't want them spent on night stands just take them with the scavenger. But remember, that successful looters` raid on weaponless wathers will cause serious troubles. * Theft is crime even if you weren`t detected. That trader your trying to sell his own goods to will meet you with shotgun fire, despite he has never seen that it was you who looted his "well-protected" underground safe the night before. * Eating one raw food will not make them full but they wont be as hungry. They can also survive 7-8 days without food according to my test, but it will severely cripple their movement and activities. Also if you go this far without feeding your survivors your either a terrible leader or a terrible person. *Test done purely for science. * In what I call a standard run, coffee crisis day ~10, constant raids days 12~18, cold weather days 20~30, higher cigarette costs days ~25-30. It is good to prepare for these days. Helping the kids with their mom will get you coffee in day 8/10 (unless you say next time). * Make sure you have means to treat depression during cold days and days when you get raided a lot. Do not kill innocence during this time also. * Going to the supermarket with a knife is a must as there is a drunk soldier that can give you an early assualt rifle. Also you get to save a girl that was about to get raped. * Having at least some small traps are great. I find herbal garden to be rather useless and using fertalizer for 2 raw food is great for those times. * Having a tier 3 metal workshop is not really necessary unless you have broken helmet and broken vest. You can find the vest and helmets from killing military guys, and by the time you get broket helmet and broken vest you would have killed some armored enemies. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Weapons